Meet at Night Halte
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Dua insan yang dipertemukan di bawah naungan halte, dengan malam penghujan sebagai latarnya/One-shot!/AkaitoIA/Plot Mainstream!/Budayakan membaca dan mereview, ya! *w*)b


**(A/N : ... Hallo, minna! / Akhirnya aku kembali lagi membawa Fic dengan pair Akaito dan IA, wuah.. mereka imut banget /*A*)/ Btw, maafkan saya yang lama enggak publish di sini, karena sibuk. Lebih parahnya lagi, kena WB akut, gah... =A=) Ada yang kangen? /gak/ Ok hiraukan, pokoknya saya akan mencoba untuk lebih aktif publish di fandom ini XD**

 **Silakan nikmati ceritanya!)**

 **Meet at Night Halte  
.**

 **Pair : Akaito x IA**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : VOCALOID** **© CFM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

Gadis itu terengah-engah berlari, berusaha menghindari lebatnya hujan yang terus mengguyurinya. Mata coklat miliknya menangkap sebuah halte bus hijau yang sepi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menuju ke sana. Salahkan rapat OSIS yang baru berakhir pada sore hari.

Di seragam SMA miliknya, ada sebaris nama terpampang di bagian kiri. Di situ bertuliskan 'Sarusaki Aria' atau akrab dipanggil Aria ini selalu pulang pada sore menjelang malam akibat statusnya sebagai anggota OSIS. Bagian terburuknya, sekarang sudah memasuki musim hujan. Terkutuklah Ketua OSIS itu.

Untungnya ia belum terlalu kuyup, paling tidak lekuk tubuhnya tak menembus. Aria mendesah, lalu memeriksa tas yang ia kenakan, tidak basah. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku panjang, bukan berarti ia pulang naik bus. Hanya saja, ingin berteduh, toh rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dia ingin berjalan kaki. Walau Aria tergolong siswi 'ada', belum tentu dia harus berangkat-pulang diantar _limosin_ putih. Sungguh, Aria tidak suka. Yang ia inginkan hanya menjadi gadis normal, jujur.

Sesekali gadis surai putih itu menggosokan kedua tangan karena hawa mulai mendingin.

"Harusnya tadi aku bawa jaket dan payung. Huh.. bodohnya aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang musim hujan," gumam Aria

Tiba-tiba suara muncratan air menganggu lamunanya, sontak dia menoleh. Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambutnya yang pendek, serta warna yang mencolok, merah. Aria memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan semu merah yang sudah muncul ketika pemuda itu datang.

Ini ketiga kalinya mereka terjebak di halte bersama, hanya mereka. Karena alasan sederhana, hujan. Pada pertemuan pertama, Aria memang sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda yang memang tak ada niat membuka pembicaraan atau menyapa dirinya. Untuk pertama kali, Aria dibuat penasaran karena seorang pemuda.

Di pertemuan selanjutnya, Aria tersadar. Pemuda itu tampan, sangat. Apalagi ditambah rambutnya yang sedikit lepek karena air hujan. Saat itu, Aria berusaha menahan segalanya. Jika terlepas begitu saja, dia tak bisa membayangkan kejadian _absurb_ nan _gaje_ yang dia lakukan.

Gadis tersebut juga tak bisa menyalahkan hujan, bahkan sangat berterima kasih karena mempertemukan untuk ketiga kalinya dengan pemuda itu. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa bosan, Aria membaca novel yang tadi ia genggam. Sebuah novel romansa mampu membuatnya melayang ke langit bebas sana, namanya juga remaja. Kali-kali, Aria terkekeh, membuat raut sedih, dilanjut serius.

"Kau suka novel 'Prolog' ya?" sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar dari pemuda berambut merah. Aria terlonjak lalu mendongak, tak menyangka.

"Kamu tahu novel ini?" tanya balik Aria. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, karena aku penyuka novel sejak SMP. Novel yang kamu pegang itu 'Prolog' kan? Novel romansa-semi-comedy? Jujur saja, aku kurang tertarik dengan novel itu, akhirannya klise," jawabnya sedikit mendatar.

"Bagaimana kamu tidak tertarik sih? Novel ini keren, tahu!" bantah Aria lalu cemberut. Pemuda tersebut terkekeh. Kemerahan menjalar lagi menuju pipi mulus Aria.

"Um.. namamu siapa?" tanya Aria sedikit canggung. Dia berhenti tertawa.

"Namaku Akaito. Lalu, kamu?"

"Aku Aria."

Atmosfer hening mulai menyeruak, saat itu juga keduanya diam, duduk, dan memandangi hujan yang tak bosan turun dengan deras. Akaito melirik jam tangannya, lalu mendelik. Segera Akaito beranjak dan berlari menerjang hujan. Aria terkejut, memandang punggung Akaito yang mulai menjauh membuat Aria sedikit kecewa.

Mungkin dia tak suka dirinya? Apa dia ada urusan? Atau sedang ditunggu pacarnya? Aria menggeleng serta menghapus semua pertanyaan konyol yang ada di pikirannya. Lagipula, Akaito hanya pemuda tampan yang kebetulan terjebak bersamanya, tak lebih. Aria mendengus dan melanjutkan membaca, sementara hujan masih membasahi bumi ini.

.

Sekitar 15 menit semenjak Akaito pergi, Aria mulai merasa bosan dengan novel yang dipegangnya. Bosan karena tiba-tiba mood untuk membacanya hilang, sudah biasa, paling nanti ia lanjutkan di rumah. Dan hujan juga masih awet, Aria meracau tak jelas.

 _Splash! Splash!_

Seorang pemuda jangkung berada di hadapannya. Nisa mendongakkan kepala, lalu membulatkan mata. Kini yang ada di depannya si pemuda merah tadi, Akaito. Keadaannya basah kuyup, tangan kanan menggenggam payung yang terbuka, dan tangan kiri memegang payung baru yang belum dibuka. Jangan-jangan–

"Ini! Tadi aku ke mini market untuk membeli payung, untungnya beli satu gratis satu. Jadi yang satunya lagi untukmu saja. Sekarang, cepatlah pulang! Sudah hampir malam," jelas Akaito, nafasnya sedikit agak tersendat akibat berlari. Mau tak mau, Aria menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucap Aria sedikit bersemu sambil menerima payung yang Akaito berikan. Pemuda itu menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku juga harus pulang. Soalnya aku belum memasak buat keluargaku." Aria terkejut.

"Kamu.. bisa masak?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

"Iya lah! Memangnya perempuan saja yang bisa masak?" diakhiri tawa Akaito.

"Kalau gitu, aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" lanjut Akaito yang perlahan hilang dari pandang Aria.

Gadis tersebut ditinggalnya begitu saja yang masih tercengang.

'Sampai jumpa besok? Dia ingin bertemu lagi denganku?' pikir Aria lagi-lagi tak percaya. Oh Tuhan, jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan dia untuk segera pulang.

"Tolonglah, hatiku sudah dicuri olehnya," gumam Aria sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka payungnya dan segera pulang ke rumah. Kini isi kepalanya hanya Akaito dan halte tempat mereka dipertemukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N : Yosh! Selesai sudah fic pendek (banget) ini dari saya XD Sebenarnya sih mau dibuat sekuel, cuman.. ehem—lihat review dulu 'w')a Sore ja! Matta nee! *senyum lebar*)**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
